


引以为戒

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Rumlow好脾气地拍了拍他的肩膀：“九头蛇万岁。”“谢谢，”Steve机械地回道，“你也一样。”听到自己的声音说“Bucky还活着”也许有点出人意料，当然了。但是Steve绝对没有准备好突然被突击队莫名其妙地认为是秘密纳粹。（要说一句，他也没有准备好知道竟然还有那么多秘密纳粹。）





	引以为戒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When People See Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667030) by [Brokenpitchpipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenpitchpipe/pseuds/Brokenpitchpipe). 



“Bucky，”Loki呛了一下，Steve手上的动作迟疑了；但他的双臂仍紧紧地锁着对方的脖子，屏住了呼吸。“Bucky。”Loki喘着气，“还。活着。”

他知道。他知道他在和谁打斗，他知道事实，他亲眼看着Bucky死去。他还记得风在他伸出手时拂过手指间的感觉，是他够得还不够远。他看到Bucky瞪大的眼睛，两个人都知道接下去会发生什么。Steve知道——Loki说得绝对不可能是真的，他知道。

但他的双手还是开始颤抖，他减轻了力度，一个小小的、绝望的声音从他的喉咙里钻了出来。

一个肘击带着远强于它应有的力道——尽管Loki和Thor一样是神，他们应该拥有一样的力气——撞击到了他的脸上，然后他就人事不省了。

接下去，他记得自己突然醒了过来，听到风声在耳边穿过。他浑身疼痛地坐了起来，这出乎他的意料，他有些犹豫地站起了身。他刚才赤手空拳地和Loki打斗了一场，这场打斗和以往都不同。如果不是Loki之前学习过他的打斗模式——这不太可能，Steve想——就是他能读到Steve的大脑——这个更有可能——或者是其他。但不管Steve是在和谁打，他都不是那个在德国停车场和他打过一场的Loki。

“Tony稳定下来了。”他听到耳机里这么说，皱起了眉头。

“Tony？”他对着通讯器问道。

“队长！”Clint松了一口气，“你终于出现了。刚才是去哪里睡了个午觉吗？”

“差不多吧，”Steve说，“Tony怎么了？”

“他的反应堆出了故障，”Clint说，“还是什么其他原因，反正他就那么倒下了——但是他现在已经没事了，我们修好了它。”

“你们找到Loki了吗？”Steve催促道，“我刚才抓到他了，但是。”

“那是个幻象，”Clint说，Steve可以听到他在那头摇着脑袋，像是要把他的担忧甩掉，“你跟我们说的时候，他正在楼下和我们在一起，本来应该这样发展下去。”

“但是，”Steve说，然后反应过来，“等等，你说‘本来’是什么意思？”

“呃。”Clint不回应了。

“Tony倒下了，所以宇宙魔方也掉到了地上，”Natasha的声音响了起来，“我们失去了对魔方的控制。”

Steve压低声音咒骂了一句：“所以他跑掉了。”

“我们会很快再找到他的，”Clint说，“Thor很确定。幸好不管现在发生了什么，那个通道已经被关闭了，齐塔瑞人也都走了。”他停顿了一下，“Thor也走了，顺便说一句。他就像施了法术一样带着他的，呃，会飞的锤子，走了。”

“现在，我们要集中精力在重建城市上，以及搞明白在日常生活中拥有超级英雄意味着什么。”Bruce的声音加了进来，把对话带回到一个更可控的方向。

Steve把碎玻璃从手臂上拂去，皱起了眉头。“好的。”他说，“好吧。”

“好好休息，队长，”Natasha说，“我想Fury大概会在明天叫我们回来一趟，等Tony出院了，你知道的，去‘做简报’。”

“我会的，”Steve的声音有些虚弱，但他控制不住自己，“你们不认为Loki会和我在一起？在楼上？”

“不可能？”Clint说，“你告诉我们的时候我们正看着他。本来想跟你说点什么，但你听起来好像挺忙的。”他大笑起来，有点歇斯底里——Steve觉得他们都度过了漫长的一天，所以他就没再继续评论了，“再说了，即使是他弄出来的幻象也可以打人，没错吧？”

“是的。”虽然他记得非常清楚曾经一拳打出去，但只碰到带着一点温度的空气，幻影化成金色和绿色的体验。但他什么也没说。

“好好休息。”Natasha温柔地说，Steve感受到了他们之间那可能是友情的熟悉张力。

“是的，女士。”他说，把耳机拿了下来。

他的脑子晕乎乎的，脑海里是他自己的脸——但那不可能是他自己的脸，不太像。没有头盔，发型也不太一样，他的眼眶凹陷进去，眼神疲倦但坚定。他伸出一只手按在自己的脸上，垂着眼都能看到脸颊的鼓起，那是一张气色不错的脸。他的双颊没有凹陷进去，不像他的克隆人。

那不可能是Loki。

但是话说回来，Loki的整个计划就是要各个击破操控他们，还有什么比这个更能操控Steve呢？提到——

Bucky还活着。

他摇了摇头理清思绪，从脚下拿起了盾牌。

真奇怪，他穿过满地的碎玻璃，朝大门走去，一边把盾牌甩到了背上，想着。

他明明记得它被扔到了更远的地方。

 

 

在接下去的几个星期里，“复仇者”变成了一个动词，而不是名词。社交媒体爆炸了，从绝望的求助到恶毒的语言攻击，什么都有。Steve决定重新回到他一开始的不碰互联网计划——虽然它在过去六个月里对他帮助颇多。

但是在纽约大战过后的三个星期（也就是Fury给了他一个包含各种任务的单子供他选择的一个星期后），他下载了Spotify。他为成为付费用户找了个好理由，很显然军队欠他的补贴有八百万美金那么多——他觉得每个月花十美金在音乐上不算过分吧？

但是，十美金。上帝啊。

最后一份文件夹是一个厚厚的档案，里面是一组照片、名字和经历记录。Steve扫了一遍突击队的名单，选了一些成员出来，又选了几个名单堆成一堆。突击队从来就不是他最喜欢的合作部门；他期望的战友情是他之前和咆哮突击队之间的那种。那份战友情伴随着长期存在的恐惧，恐惧每一天都可能是他们的最后一天，恐惧他们将会为了更崇高的目标牺牲，恐惧他们来日无多，所以为什么不原谅他人，忘记龃龉，尽可能地交朋友呢？

但是突击队只是一群好战的混账而已。

Steve喜欢这个词。它现在算不上是什么时髦词，所以他用了也不会被认为‘过时’。这有点自相矛盾，但Steve还在学习。他可以引用任何来自七十年代之前的东西，人们都可以谅解他。

他把那堆确定成员放进了文件夹，开始筛选那堆‘候选’。几乎名单上的每个人都有军事背景，所有人都在高中时期就入了伍。Steve觉得他不应该批判他们，但他也不能假装自己的胃没有抽抽。

他本来应该早上就去见他们的——他不拥有对新成员的最后决定权，但又确实说得上话——他对此很欣慰。他只希望最后的选择不要是Rumblow或Rollins就好了。

最后，他把‘候选’中的幸运儿放进了‘确定’的文件夹里。在穿戴整齐后，把文件夹夹在肩膀下，准备外出开始新的一天，同时也很高兴可以把他的公寓甩在身后。他的公寓又小又窄，而他在挑选房子的时候还觉得它很舒适——他习惯了小地方，他也不想要一间大房子。

但是现在，在他侧身挤进大概只有他肩膀那么宽的走廊时，觉得也许他应该重新考虑一下住宿条件。

未来有一部分让他烦得没个边，但星巴克绝不是其中之一。他在去大厦的路上买了一个热腾腾的早餐圆面包；大厦还在修复中，他听说建好后他们会叫它复仇者大厦。Fury现在已经把它当做自己的办公基地了，他猜他们也不能反驳什么。

Steve走到电梯前，按下了去突击队总部的楼层按键，心里已经有点恐惧了。他的计划是扔下文件夹，把确定名单和候选名单区分出来，然后掉头就走，在大部分突击队成员甚至都还没意识到他的存在之前。

但他的计划失败了，电梯门开了，他和一半突击队成员狭路相逢。

他露出一个尴尬的笑容，另一个他从这个新世纪学来的东西，站进了他们中间。门关上了，他撕下一点自己还热乎的早餐包。

“早上好。”他看了一眼Rumlow，把早餐包塞进了嘴里，左右扭动着脖子，想试着摆脱仅剩的一点睡意。头盔的束带缚在他的下巴下，但他不管了，想来个令人满意的咔哒声——

“九头蛇万岁。”Rumlow回他。

Steve僵在了原地。

他继续嚼着嘴里的早餐包，直到它软得不能再软，能让他直接咽下去。他咳嗽了一声，试着不那么明显地瞪着Rumlow——后者正一脸期待地看着他，表情几乎有些狂热。

“谢谢，”他说，没得到回应，他继续道，“你也是。”

两个人之间的沉默有些紧绷——紧绷到Steve觉得如果他呼吸得再用力点就会被呛到——Rumlow哼了一声，电梯爆发出一阵笑声。突击队的特工们拍着旁边人的手臂，哄笑起来。Steve也强迫自己笑了起来，低下头盯着被他咬了一半的早餐包，他的胃现在没那么饿了。

电梯砰地一声停在了他们的楼层，所有人鱼贯而出，在经过他身边时都拍了拍他的肩膀或手臂，他们还在笑着，好脾气地跟同伴说话。

“魔方那事可真够倒霉的。”Rumlow在他耳边说，害得他差点要跳出一米远。

“哈，”他说，“是啊。”

“可再生的无限能源？”Rumlow吹了声口哨，“想想我们可以用它来做点什么？”

Steve并不是很擅长应对特别邪恶的人，而Rumlow现在正开始慢慢听起来像个完全邪恶的人，看起来也像。

“很多事。”他说。

“好吧，老古董，”Rumlow嘟囔了一句，“这就是我为什么要帮忙招聘新成员的原因，这样我就会确保我们不会找一些像你这样无聊的人。”

然后他给了Steve肩膀一拳，重重的一拳。

“哈哈，”Steve说，早餐包在手上被拍成一片，“只有有趣的人才能当纳粹，没错吧？”

Rumlow皱起鼻子。“呃，”他挥了挥手，“通常吧。”

Steve抽出那叠文件，手心开始冒汗。“这个，”他说，“Fury给了我一些候选名单，我挑出了我，呃，喜欢的。”

“很好，”Rumlow拿过文件夹，翻动着，却几乎没低头看，“你来开会吗？”

“我不行，”Steve的大脑迅速运转着，“他们需要我去做复仇者的什么工作。”

Rumlow严肃地点了点头。“没错，没错，”他说，“好吧，等你什么时候不想装英雄了，给我们打个电话？”

“哦，好的，”Steve说，用力点了点头，“我会的。”

 

 

最后，他在半夜两点给Natasha打了电话，因为Natasha是他目前为止能找到的最接近朋友的存在——至少是他能信任的最亲近的人。Fury也算亲近，但他总是压着自己的底牌，Steve决定不单押宝。

“九头蛇，”她干巴巴地说，“他说——”

“就当着我的面！”Steve在床上翻了个身，瞪着天花板，“就好像——这是什么内部笑话。”

“有内情，”Natasha嘟囔着，“我会去查的。电梯里都有谁？你可以把名单给我吗？”

“他们看起来都一样，”Steve耸了耸肩，“黑色的制服，棕色的胡子，短发，一脸不高兴。”

“观察得不错，”Natasha说，“我会去查查电梯的安全监控，看看能不能认出谁来。”

“你可以这么做？”

“我可以，”Natasha洋洋得意地说，“今天早上？”

“是的，”Steve说，“就好像他在期待着我给他回应——或者期待我先说出来。”

“奇怪，”Natasha喃喃着，Steve听到了微弱的敲击键盘声，“没错，那确实是你。你为什么在室内也戴着那愚蠢的头盔？”

“那让我，”Steve说，“看起来正式一点。我不知道，是他们给我的，感觉不用的话很浪费。”

“相信我，”Natasha说，“它对你的发型起不了什么帮助。”Steve在被羞辱和被恭维的情绪之间纠结了一下，他突然庆幸他们这是在打电话，Natasha看不到他纠结的表情，“哦，”Natasha突然说，“看起来你已经信任我了。”

“什么？”

对面停顿了一下，“Steve，”Natasha说，“你用发胶吗？”

“没有，”Steve回道，声音也许有点过于防备，“为什么这么问？”

“因为在我屏幕上那个进入电梯的你绝对用了发胶。”Natasha说。

“你在说什么？”

“我们在逮捕了Loki后就分开行动了，”Natasha说，“我们弄丢了他，但是你还在——”

她停了下来，Steve听到了更多敲击键盘的声音。

“等等。”她说，Steve叹了口气，翻了个身趴在床上。他等着，听她在敲键盘，按鼠标，他听到了滚轮的声音，听到她发出了一声小小的、挫败的声音。

“怎么了？”他最后还是问了。

“这说不通，”Natasha说，“根据你的通讯器记录，你12:32在和那个Loki分身打斗，然后通讯器大概在12:38左右停止运转。直到过了三十分钟后才被重新接进，在你醒过来之后。那肯定是狠狠的一击。”她有点同情地加了一句，“但是，”她说，继续阐述她的观点，“这里有一个你走进神盾电梯的监控，在12:45的时候——电梯里都是突击队成员。”

“那个——”Steve重新躺平了，床垫因为他的动作弹了弹，“肯定是Loki，或是他的——分身。”

“不对，”Natasha慢吞吞地说，“Loki那个时候已经走了。”

他们安静了好一会儿，Steve试着把所有信息拼凑在一起。

“哦，”Natasha说，“而且，这也可以解释早上的事了。”

“什么？”

“视频里没有声音，”她说，“但是他们看起来都挺紧张的。然后你——或者，你知道的，不管那是谁——靠过去说了点什么，他们就让你带着你身上的，不管那是什么东西吧，离开了。”

“哦，”Steve说，“这可真奇怪。”

“是很奇怪，”Natasha表示赞同，“你还有什么想要告诉我的？”

“呃。”

这不可能。这不——他都不知道什么不可能，因为他不知道那是什么。但是要是Loki——要是那个克隆人知道突击队的事，知道九头蛇。那么。

“你能，”他说，“帮我查点东西吗？”

“当然，”Natasha说，“查哪里？”

“所有地方，”Steve说，“你觉得一个死了七十年的美国士兵会藏在哪？”

“在他的公寓，远离他的朋友们？”

“我没有——藏。”Steve气急败坏地反驳。

“你也没有在社交，”Natasha说，“我们去吃阿拉伯烤肉，但是你都没怎么碰那些东西。”

“其他人也没怎么碰！”

“这不是我的重点。”

“你能，帮我找一个人吗？”Steve捏了捏自己的鼻子，不知怎么的，他突然有种直觉，突击队和九头蛇都和这个有关。这是两个看起来不可能的信息，但是，但是，“你能在神盾局内部查点东西吗？”他说，“还有——九头蛇，我猜。要是你能——”

“我能。”她说。

“没错，当然。”

“告诉我名字，我会在三到五个工作日内回复你。”

“Bucky。”Steve说，觉得自己的胃一片冰凉。

电话那端没有声音，一声敲键盘或点鼠标的声音都没有。然后Natasha的声音再次响了起来。

“谁他妈是Bucky？”

 

 

他们是在一个地下巢穴找到他的。

再说一遍，特别邪恶。

比这地下巢穴更邪恶的是它的内部。令人恶心的青色灯光，老旧的显示屏，房间正中央有一把刑讯椅，地板看上去像是至少好几十年没有被清理过。

“这该死的是什么地方？”Steve低声道，把盾牌放在身前，他们无声而谨慎地穿过——现在看来——空无一人的仓库。

“一个保守得很好的秘密。”Natasha喃喃回他，拿着手电筒照着这个地方。尽管这地方并没有被好好维护 ，但很明显曾经被经常使用。桌子上和柜子顶都有一层灰尘，但纸张、报告和诊断日志在的地方却很干净。

Steve拿起一张纸，浏览了几行，看了上面的日期和名字，什么也没看懂。

Natasha从他手里拿过那张纸，用手电筒照了照。比起肮脏的地面，白色的纸张把灯光反射得更亮了，整个房间看起来仿佛在发光。Steve眯起眼睛看了看，发现在房间的角落，有一扇开着的门。

他让Natasha继续看文件，自己则朝那扇门走过去，抓着盾牌的力道稍微松了点。门被慢慢推开了，沉重的金属质感，又很有工业化气息。Steve不知道为什么他们需要这么多道保护，又是为什么——如果他们需要这么一扇坚固的门——他们竟然会让这扇门开着。

“Steve，”Natasha慢慢开口了，但没有催促的意思，Steve就把这当作信号忽略了她。他推开门走进了那个房间，环视了一圈，少了Natasha的灯光，这里漆黑一片——Steve在墙上摸索着想找到开关。

“Steve，”Natasha又开口了，语气有些虚弱无力，“我们不应该在这里。”

但是Steve的手指已经找到了电灯开关，这后边的房间——秘密房间，上帝啊，这地方还能更邪恶点吗——展现出了它的全貌，里面什么也没有，只除了一面墙上的备用发电机，和另一面墙上的一个笨重又粗糙的蚕茧似的舱体。

这让Steve想起了曾经还拥有着孱弱短小的四肢，需要挣扎着好好呼吸的时候——他也是爬进这么一个蚕茧似的东西，然后变成现在这样出来了。他的心脏在看到这东西时缩成一团，他知道不管里面是什么，都不会有他这样的奢侈好运。

只除了。

Steve朝那个蚕茧走去——这更像是一个罐子，用来关野生动物的东西——把手放在了玻璃上，放在那上面他依稀可以看到有五个手指尖的地方。尽管那手指是金属的，在他心里——他的直觉告诉他——他知道那是什么。

“Steve。”Natasha压低声音喊他，在Steve摸到舱体侧边的开关时冲进了房间。那是个他还不是很懂的操控板，上面最大的开关两边是红色和绿色，他很确定如果把开关扳到绿色这边就可以给他一直以来追寻的结果。

“怎么了？”他说着按下开关，感觉到手指下的阻力。

“不要那么做，”Natasha说，“那是该死的冬日——”

Steve扳下了开关。

“——战士。”Natasha说完了。

舱体的侧边亮起了灯，舱体被开启，一阵微弱的蒸汽——或者是某种看得见的气体——声响了起来，空气释放出来。

“停下来，”Steve在Natasha抽出身上尽可能多的武器时制止了她。她看着他，就好像他的脑袋和盾牌忽然换了个位置，他摇了摇头，“相信我。”

“相信我，”Natasha压低声音喊道，打开了手枪的保险。蚕茧巨大的盖子开始向下滑，准备打开，“因为我知道这里面是谁，而你——”

“也知道里面是谁，”Steve替他说完了。一只手伸了出来，推开了舱体的门，把它扔到了一边，“虽然我很想知道你是怎么知道的，因为——”

Natasha把他绊倒在地上，与此同时，那个蚕茧里的男人从里面跳了出来，浑身湿透，冻得发抖。Steve蹬了一脚，摆脱了她的控制站了起来，Bucky Barnes跌跌撞撞地撞进了他的怀里。金属手臂在他的皮肤上冰冷冷得几乎要灼伤他，但他忽略了。

“嘿，”他说，“嘿——嘿，Buck。”

Bucky用那双死气沉沉，呆滞木然的眼睛看着他，Steve的心脏垂到了胃底。

“Soldat，”Natasha喊道，在地上摸索着什么。Bucky的整个身体僵硬起来，他直勾勾地盯着她，全神贯注，“Nichego ne delay，”她加了一句，他点了点头，笔直站着，眼睛盯着前方。

“这是什么？”Steve问道，“你做了什么。”

“我叫他什么都不要做。”Natasha耸了耸肩。

“他就那么——做了？”

Natasha再次耸了耸肩：“差不多吧。他没有把我们当成是威胁，所以我猜我们很安全。”

Steve看着他——看着他落在脸上乱七八糟的头发，也没有被好好清洗或梳理过——他可以看得出来，很多年没有人关心过他的头发了。他看着Bucky凹陷下去的眼眶，他的眼睛依旧很大，曾经充满生气和表情的一双眼睛，现在毫无焦距，只是雾蒙蒙地盯着其他地方。

“告诉他让他穿上裤子。”Steve嘟囔着捡起了盾牌。

Natasha笑了：“Izvini za nego, on gey（*我替他道歉，就那个穿蓝衣服的）。”

Steve发誓他听到了Bucky在笑。

 

 

他们就让这间地下室保持和他们来之前一样——只除了没有Bucky。Steve让Bucky待在他的卧室里，带他看了浴室和厨房，还让Natasha请他——非常有礼貌地——不要离开。

Bucky点了点头作为回应，在床上坐了下来，盯着墙看，Steve觉得这已经比什么反应都没有要好了，然后就去工作了。

事情没有他想得那么糟糕。他回到家，几天来第一次听到了浴室的水流声，水温设置在最低温度。但他却从没看到Bucky湿漉漉的样子。

“你是不是——没有洗澡？”他在第三次后问道，“还是说你不知道怎么把水关掉？”

Bucky一脸空白地看着他。

“水。”Steve说。

Bucky看着他的杯子。他们正面对面坐着吃着饭，Steve选了一包速食米饭和冻猪肉。不管怎么说，味道不算非常差。Bucky拿起他的水杯，盯着它看了一会儿，把它打翻了。

Steve看着桌上现在已经没用了的神盾文件，和他盘子里还剩下的、现在已经在水里遨游的米饭，哼了一声。

“好吧，”他说，“我明白了。”

 

 

他等的那一天终于来了。那天早上他要去突击队机库，边走边哼着一首老歌，就好像是什么浪漫喜剧电影里刚刚在昨晚得到一个亲吻的男主角。

好吧，也许他差得也不远了。

“嗨呀，”他从电梯里走出来，看到了Rumlow，“早上好，九头蛇——”

“你该死的去哪里了？”Rumlow压低声音吼道，抓住了他的手臂，Steve的心漏跳了一拍，“Pierce给所有人都发了消息。”

“像是，”Steve说，“电子邮件的那种消息？”他在心里向上帝祈祷早上记得把手机调到静音，因为他那‘我只是个来自四十年代的老古董，对高科技一窍不通’的表演成败在此一举了。

Rumlow呻吟了一声。“上帝啊，我们需要把你拉进群聊来，”他摇了摇头，“他很生气。他今天把所有人都叫来了，字面意义上的——所有人。他火力全开，某个人要被，呃，‘开除了’。”他伸出手在空中打了个引号，皱起脸，“资产不见了。”

“哦，”Steve说，“这真是，太可怕了。”

“资产！”Rumlow激动起来，盯着他的眼睛就好像能在其中找到生命最伟大的奥妙，“你好？那袋冻豌豆？”

“呃。”Steve发出了不明音节。

“哦，对，你当时没在场，”Rumlow嘟囔着，“我们这么叫他是因为我们把他拿出来，加热，等事情完了，我们再把他塞回冷冻舱。”

“哦，”Steve说，“这可真好玩。”

“你得在场。”Rumlow说。

他把Steve拽进了会议室。Alexander Pierce看了他一眼：“这个人该死的为什么会来？”与此同时，隔壁房间的电梯发出叮地一声，复仇者全员冲了进来。

“你该死的有什么毛病？”半个小时后，当他们被绑起来靠着墙边等警察时，Pierce这么质问Rumlow。

“他——喊了口号，我能怎么想——”

“反正不是你想的那种，”Pierce厉声道，“显而易见。”

“不是要把过错都推到你身上，”Rollins嘟囔着，“但是你确实知道他就是因为要阻止九头蛇才死的吧，哈？”

“这不一样，”Rumlow嘟哝着，“这是——一个不同的九头蛇。”

Steve瞥了一眼Pierce，后者半眯眼看了他一眼，摇了摇头。

 

 

几个月后，他们躺在一起，在空间更大的新公寓里，瞪着窗外。白天忙忙碌碌的人们已经回了家，这个城市被夜猫子接管了。出租车灯像星星一样闪烁，广告板让城市的夜晚雾蒙蒙的像是在发光，飞机在头上高高地飞过，发着光闪烁着。

“Steve。”Bucky轻声叫他，头发散在他的胸膛上，他正躺在他的胸口上，脑袋随着他的呼吸上下起伏着。Steve的手指还流连在他光裸的胸膛上，有些疑惑。

“嗯？”

“你怎么——”Bucky没有说下去，他在试着找到合适的措辞，“你怎么知道我，”他说，没能讲完。

Steve想起了那双陷进去的眼睛，梳到后面的光滑头发，想起那套不怎么像他的制服，可以出拳，可以拦他，触碰得到的全息影像，可以出击、反弹并阻拦他的、和他一样的盾牌。记得那个说着我不想伤害你、他差点就要相信的声音。

记得双臂勒着对方脖子的感觉，还有那喘着气吐出来、让他的愤怒和专注消散了的五个字。Bucky是第一位，也是第二位的。

“还活着？”Steve替他讲出来了，Bucky点了点头。“兄弟，”他说，“我该死的完全不知道。”

 

 

有些晚上，他们就那么躺着，没有睡，Steve会告诉Bucky这个他错过的世界——虽然也没多少。他在这个未来也只不过醒了两年而已，Bucky比他的学习能力要强。

有些晚上，Steve会不睡觉，而是用手指梳理Bucky的头发，用指甲轻柔地按摩他的头皮，直到他发出柔和的、满足的声音。有些早上，Steve醒过来会发现Bucky正在他的胸膛上印下一个个温柔的吻，在上面探索。有些时候，Steve会把手机关机，谅他们也不敢来查他的岗，把所有责任抛到一边，就为了当下的时刻，为了他身边额外的重量。

有时候，Steve想，他也是时候该拥有一个完美的东西了。

“上帝啊，”Bucky喘着气，翻着白眼，脸半埋进脑袋下面的枕头里，汗水从额头上流下来滴进棉质枕头套里，“上帝——Steve。”

“我知道，”Steve伸出一只手按着Bucky的心脏，“我知道。”

“不，”Bucky说，特意凑着Steve抽动的间隙，“我是说——你的腿。”

“什么？”Steve并没有停下他的节奏，屁股还在有规律地耸动着。Bucky呻吟着，感觉到那角度变得特别难熬，他咬着牙齿，张开嘴巴想获得更多的空气。

“你的，”他喘着气，“腿。”看着Steve那一脸空白的表情——其实也不能怪Steve，他现在该死的被分了心——“拿，”Bucky喘着气，“开。”

“哦！”Steve把膝盖向后撤——它们之前正紧紧地按在Bucky的大腿上——同时又不想打断原有的节奏。Bucky在Steve把膝盖放在床垫上时轻轻呻|吟了一声，大腿贴着床单的部分颤抖起来，“好点了吗？”

Bucky皱起鼻子，眼睛还闭着。“它已经麻了，”他的声音发紧，“等等。”

Steve磨着牙不情不愿地停了下来，一只手按进床垫，另一只手握着Bucky的腰。他们被汗水弄得滑腻的皮肤没能让他这一举动变得好受多少，他因为他们被黏在一起的皮肤而皱起眉头。

“我没叫你停下来。”Bucky开始甩动大腿。

“你说等等，”Steve说，“这在我听来，就是停下来。”

“我是说等等，”Bucky喊道，他紧绷起大腿肌肉，想让它放松下来，“上帝，我感觉不到我的脚趾头了。”

“抱歉。”Steve说，伸出一只手放在Bucky的胃上，向后朝他的膝盖滑去，一直到他的手不在他身上了。两个人都因为这感觉感叹出声，Bucky更专心点。

“你得在这么做之前警告我一声，”他嘟囔着，伸手向下捏了捏自己的腿，想通过这个动作让它们早日恢复生机，“上帝啊，跟针扎一样刺痛。你压在那上面多久了？”

“呃。”Steve说不出来了。说实话，当他们在身后锁上卧室门，开始用同样的热情扒掉对方的衣服时，他并不总能记得他们到底做了什么。所以，不，他记不得他到底是什么时候把大腿压在Bucky的大腿上的。他唯一记得清楚的是Bucky骑在他身上，缓慢得令人痛苦地沉下身体的样子。

“你怎么蠢成这个样子，”Bucky叹了口气，推着他的胸膛让他翻身躺在床上，他骑在了他身上，“躺着吧，”Bucky说，“我来动。”他笑起来，“又是我。”

“不是每一次都这样的。”Steve反驳道，Bucky哼了一声。

“大部分。”Bucky坐在他身上，再次沉了下去，缓慢又甜蜜，他紧缩着去感受Steve在他里面的感觉，几乎不再动了。

“你可真会，”Steve挣扎着抬起头，因为他想看着这一幕——他总是想看的，去记住他们契合的样子，即使他们不是完美契合，那也该死的接近完美了，“挑逗我。”他完成了后半句话，那几个字最后还是从他那被快|感弄得乱七八糟的大脑里挤出来，通过嘴巴讲出来了。

“你可真是个枕头公主，”Bucky哼哼着，轻柔地上下动着他的屁股。即使是现在，已经过了一个小时的现在，他们这样一起呻吟出来的感觉仍旧非常好。Steve抬起手，慵懒地抓住Bucky的胸，“虽然你总是想说服我说你是个攻。”Bucky窃笑地加了一句。

“你怎么会知道，”Steve喘着气，“那是什么意思。”

Bucky耸了耸肩，开始更加用力地操着自己。“我以前醒过，”他说，弯下腰好让自己现在的姿势能更好地保持平衡，“比你醒的时间要长。”

当他把手按在Steve有些发痛的胸口时，后者并没有反驳他。

Steve通常比Bucky先到，他也喜欢这样。他喜欢保持清醒，这样他就可以集中注意力，享受着看Bucky表情紧绷，释放的样子，Steve会弯下亲吻他的嘴唇。他也喜欢听Bucky的嘴巴里断断续续嘟囔出的词——通常是Steve，求求你和爱这几个词的组合。

这一次，Bucky没有发出一点声音就到了顶点，他的双腿缠着Steve的脑袋，那力道差点就要把他的头骨压碎了——Steve见过Bucky的大腿可以做什么，这可不是什么夸张之词。这一次，Bucky上气不接下气地喘着气，肌肉紧绷，大腿抽|动着，Steve则陷进床垫，熬过这一波，温柔而缓慢地动着他的舌头，大口吞|咽着，直到Bucky的腿从膝盖一直抖到脚趾头，瘫倒在他身边的床上。

“上帝，”他听到Bucky喃喃着，“上帝，圣父圣母。”Bucky把他那只血肉右手按到自己脸上，然后滑了下去。

Steve重新爬到他的身上，去亲吻他汗津津的额头。一撮头发被他吻进了嘴里，他把它吐出来，皱着脸：“这么糟糕，哈？”

“闭嘴。”Bucky呻吟着，用筋疲力尽的手臂拍了他一下。

“谁知道呢，”Steve说，“我所做的只是吻你，还有不挣扎而已。”

“现在可不是讲俏皮话的，”Bucky还在喘着气，“时候。”

“抱歉，”Steve竟然还可以让自己看上去有些羞涩，“和Stark待在一起的时间久了。”

“是吗，你在这个时候讲这个？”Bucky嘟囔着转了个身，缩成他们现在已经很熟悉的、每个夜晚都保持的姿势——Steve平躺在床上，Bucky缩在他的胸口上。他在Steve的皮肤上印下一个个温柔的吻——但是到Steve左边乳头的时候却用上了牙齿。

“噢，”Steve惊呼了一声，“我不是说像这样——拜托，Buck。”

“哼。”Bucky伸出舌头舔了舔有点发红的咬痕。

“你完全，”Steve说，“没有必要吃醋。”

“哼。”Bucky又哼了一声。

“他只是很焦虑，”Steve试着跟他解释，“在这所有的事之后——你知道的，外星人，九头蛇——他非常紧张。”他叹了口气，把头发从自己脸上拨开，“他一直在说他的一个什么新项目，什么全球......”他随便摆了摆手，想不起来Tony跟他说的任何一个具体单词，“防护盾，”他放弃了，“之类的。”

“那他算是找对人了。”Bucky说。

“不是那样的，”Steve解释道，把手指埋进Bucky的发间，开始玩他的头发，拾起一撮在指间把玩，“那更像是，一个科技盾牌？我不是很理解。”

“那你肯定理解不了。”

“你可真是个混球。”Steve抱怨道，报复性地拽了拽他的头发。当然了，这个动作带来了与目的相反的效果，Bucky开始沉浸在他的触碰中，闭上眼睛，并紧双腿，微微相互摩擦着。

“而你是个——”Bucky的声音在Steve再次拉他头发时消失了，“哦。”

“是个什么？”Steve喃喃道，“你还没讲完。”

 

 

END


End file.
